That Boy
by Lucky.Unlucky.13
Summary: A little one-shot that focuses on the idea that maybe Tris and Tobias had met before, but didn't know it. It's a random memory. XD please read - I think it's okay.
1. Chapter 1

_**That Boy**_

* * *

><p><em>Something was bothering me today. . . The color of Tobias's eyes. For some reason, it started to feel so familiar. I keep thinking about it as I climb into bed and close my eyes. And then, unbidden, I begin to dream.<em>

* * *

><p>I sit in my front yard, doing just about nothing. I am Beatrice Prior, 11 years old and in the faction called Abnegation. My grey dress feels damp against my skin, and much as I wish I could blame rain I know it's just my prespiration. I should be inside, laying down on the couch, but I do not want to do that. I want to be outside. When you are sick, staying inside starts to suffocate you.<p>

My mother, father, and brother Caleb are at some sort of community celebration. Perhaps honoring someone or another. Everyone is there. Except for me.

"My head hurts. . . " A quiet moan escapes me before I can stop myself, and I shake my head firmly. Bad Beatrice. Bad, bad Beatrice. You don't complain when you feel sick. You don't complain, because complaining about something like a headache is selfish. But "Uwah. . . It's cold too. . . "

Mother said that it was just a mild fever, so she and Father didn't have to stay home with me. But now my head hurts, and I'm shivering despite the sweat that makes my blonde hair stick to my forehead.

I look around wearily and notice a dark shape in a yard a few houses down. Just the sight makes me jump to my feet, instantly regretting it for the sharp pain that shoots through my head. But I brush it off, and feel proud for a moment, before running down the sidewalk. Abnegation does not have toys or trifles which would be left in the yard. Which means that dark shape is another person.

Dark hair is all I can see as I stop outside a house identical to mine, and all the other houses on this block. It looks like a boy near my age, although a few years older than me, but his back is to me "Why aren't you at the celebration?"

He jumps and looks around. His eyes are what immediately catch my gaze, because they're a deep, deep blue. It's so deep and soft. . . I want that color blue all around me, because then I think I'll be able to sleep despite my throbbing head. His skin is pale, and his dark hair goes every which way despite it's shortness.

"What're you doing here? Are you lost?"

I shake my head 'no' "I'm not lost. I live just down there. Mother and Father went down to the celebration, but they left me at home cuz I was sick." The boy's straight eyebrows go up.

"Celebration?"

I nod my head "Yeah, that's where everybody is right now. Why aren't you?"

"Um. . . " He looks wary "My dad didn't tell me about a celebration. I just got out here, and everybody was gone. You're sick?"

I nod again "Uh-huh. Are you? Is that why you're not down there?"

He shakes his head, walking over and putting a hand to my forehead. I flinch backwards at the unexpected gesture, and because he's taller than me, taller than Caleb even. He leaves his hand there, back against my skin, and it feels cool. Not cold, like the rest of me, but a sort of comforting coolness. "Yep. You've got a fever. Why aren't you inside?"

"It suffocates me." I reply stubbornly, forgetting that I am 11 years old and should be more mature than that "I can't stand staying inside just because of a fever and a headache."

He scrutinizes me, and I really wish he would stop staring at me. Finally, he asks "Your head hurts?"

"Yeah."

He looks around, as if making sure nobody is around, "Stay there." He opens the door and disappears inside. I catch a glimpse of an interior identical to ours before he is out of the house, something in hand. The door closes firmly behind him and he walks back over to me, handing me the something. It's cold - an icepack. I wonder how he found it so quickly, but take it and carefully put it on my head. Somehow, the aching eases with the coolness. I look at him gratefully. "Thank you."

He nods and sits down on the grass, much like I sat in our own yard. Without asking I sit down beside him, feeling a little shy. He sits with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his chin rested on top of them. His eyes wander down the street for a moment. When he moves, I notice a whitish mark on the side of his neck.

"Is that a scar?" He jumps and puts a hand to his neck, turning to glare at me with a sudden defensiveness.

"No!" His eyes narrow and his deep blue gaze turns cold, almost black "Do you have to be so nosy? Don't you know not to pry in other peoples business? That question was totally uncalled for, and it's my personal business so don't just start asking!"

I stare at him in surprise, the icepack fallen from my hand and my head pounding in rhythm with my heart. Unbidden, tears start to well in my eyes from pure shock, and then the words he said make it into my mind and I start to cry into my hands. My head throbs terribly and I moan quietly underneath the quiet tears. I cover my face with my hands, trying to stop crying, but another pang shoots through my head and I cry out quietly, trying to stifle the noise as I put my hands on my head in an attempt to hold off the pain.

I hear footsteps walking away and gasp against the tears to suppress them. Hoping in vain that maybe, if I stop crying, the boy will come back. I hear footsteps again, and then a beautiful blue color fills my vision. A hand comes into contact with my cheek and I freeze.

"Here." He holds out a thermometer "Take your temperature, okay? If it's over 100 degrees, I'm taking you back to your house."

I shake my head "But I don't wanna go back!"

He places the thermometer in my hands "Please? Look, I'm sorry I made you cry, but you're obviously not feeling well, and I think it would be best if you got some rest." That beautiful blue color appears before my eyes "Just take your temperature, okay?"

I nod dumbly and place the thermometer in my mouth. After a little while it beeps, and I take it out. The display reads 103.4 degrees fahrenheit. It must have gone up, because it was only about 99.1 when Mother left.

"What is it?"

I show the boy and he sighs "Come on."

"Can't I. . . " I hesitate to take the hand that he stretches out to me "Can't I rest here? I don't wanna be at home all alone now."

He looks nervous "You can't stay here, though. . . you can't be here when D. . . when the celebration ends."

"Well. . . could you come with me?"

He glances at the watch around his wrist "What time does it end?"

I search my memories, the thinking making my head ache. Finally I remember the number, after what feels like ages "4:00."

"It's 3:20 right now." He smiles a little "Sure, I can go with you. You know where your house is?" I nod "Okay then. Let's go." He stands and offers a hand again. This time I take it and let him pull me to my feet, and I walk down the sidewalk until we reach my house.

"You sure?"

I nod, not offended by the question. All the houses look the same, so it's natural he would ask. I walk up to the door and open it, walking inside and sitting down on the couch. The boy follows me and, after a moment of standing awkwardly by the couch, sits down as well. I rest my head on a pillow, curling up slightly.

"Hey. . ." He looks over at me and I start to feel tired and yawn "I never asked. What's your name? How old are you?"

I yawn again and my eyes start to feel droopy "M'names Beatrice, 'n I'm 11 years old. . . What 'bout you?"

He smiles, but my eyes are starting to close "I'm a bit older than you - 13. My name is T. . ." I don't hear anything past that because I fall into a soothing sleep, and then next thing I can remember is waking up to my Mother's gentle face and Caleb playing with my hair.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" I look around, wondering where the boy was. Caleb looks confused "Who? Bea, I think you need to sleep more. You may've started hallucenating."

"Halluce-what?" I puzzle over that for a moment, and then "No, there was a boy. . . he said he was 13 years old. . . I saw him out in his yard and we came back here and I fell asleep an'. . . " I recognize the look in their eyes. They don't believe me.

I sigh and lay back down. Mother pats me on the shoulder and draws a blanket over me, and I close my eyes and go back to sleep. But just behind my eyelids is that beautiful blue color, so soothing and deep. . .

_And this morning I wake up to Tobias' eyes before mine, all deep blue and unreadable. "What did you dream about, Tris?" I smile, finally figuring something out._

_"Oh, I dreamed about you."_

* * *

><p>Lucky :: Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. AN: Part Two?

Hey everyone!

You know, I never really thought people would like this story that much. . . Thank you, everybody who has watched and/or faved and/or replied!

I recently looked over the reviews, and saw one asking for a second part from Four's POV. I think that's a great idea~! I'd love to do it, but right now I'm stuck in the world of deviantArt and reader-inserts (Please don't ask), so it may take me a while to get there. Meanwhile, if you haven't already, feel free to check out my other Divergent Trilogy fic - Where Is Home - which I also really need to update soon. It does contain original characters, but no canonXoc love. Don't worry. I won't do that to you yet.

Thank you again!

A/N out~

-Lucky


End file.
